


Here (Les Nymphéas Bleus)

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: I “risvegli di Tristan” sono ormai un genere, per me! Non posso fare a meno di spiarlo mentre dorme… E a quanto pare non sono la sola.





	Here (Les Nymphéas Bleus)

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: I “risvegli di Tristan” sono ormai un genere, per me! Non posso fare a meno di spiarlo mentre dorme… E a quanto pare non sono la sola.  
> Dediche: Questa storia è dedicata a Myky30 e a Abby da Edoras. Tanti auguri di Buon Natale. E grazie, di tutto.  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

  **Here**  
 ** _(Les Nymphéas Bleus)_**

   
   
   
Sospira. Arriccia le labbra pallide nell’informe tentativo di una parola.  
Poi rinuncia. Solo un piccolo lamento che rivela i petali candidi dei denti. Due rughe sottilissime, due onde, due lampi, si formano tra gli occhi che tiene ostinatamente chiusi. Non nella serena velatura che protegge il sonno, ma stretti come per un dispetto.  
È bello sapere, però, che dietro il sipario d’ombra (le sue palpebre sono così esangui da sembrare viola) riposano le iridi azzurre. A tratti, nell’affanno del sogno, si rivelano in due chiare mezzelune, un po’ spettrali.  
Dietro la testa ha un paio di minuscoli riccioli ribelli, indomabili da mille anni.  
La fronte si contrae ancora, dalle labbra esce il fantasma di una parola… “madeleine”.  
Elijah sorride. Non è un incubo, per fortuna. Non è un incubo.  
Forse dietro la fronte candida, nei movimenti frenetici delle palpebre livide, stanno entrambi facendo colazione in un Café del Quartiere Francese.  
Poi una mezza risata gentile, l’arricciarsi di una parola francese. E infine, distintamente, un nome: «Aurora…»  
Elijah scuote la testa e s’imbroncia. Comincia ad agitarlo l’idea di fare apparizioni solo nel fosco scenario degli incubi. Altra risata (la sua è argentina, adorabile). Poi la voce perde il colore gioioso di prima per assumere un tono più piatto, colloquiale. Sembra dare le indicazioni di una partenza, di un treno.  
“Molto bene, la piccola vipera è partita” pensa Elijah con soddisfazione.  
Ancora sospiri, più profondi e ravvicinati. Ancora l’affanno, ed Elijah è quasi infastidito. “Ora arriva il mio turno” pensa con un misto di rabbia e preoccupazione.  
Il piccolo Conte si agita tra le lenzuola. Un lamento. Il suo signore è pronto a prenderlo tra le braccia. Il copione di sempre: il calore del suo corpo, abbracciato strettissimo a lui. Un bacio sulla fronte e poi altri confusi sulle guance. Una formula ormai consolidata: “Here. I’m here.”  
Tristan sembra ribellarsi, punta le mani aperte sul petto del Sire, e finalmente articola una frase completa: «Hai sistemato la mansarda!» Un broncio deciso.  
Elijah ora lo segue curioso.  
«Le ninfee blu…» e un sospiro soddisfatto, estasiato, in cui prende forma il desiderio che aleggia nel sogno.  
Ecco cos’era. Ancora la discussione sul primo piano e sulla mansarda. Sulle Ninfee Blu di Monet, ancora conservate al Museo d’Orsay.  
Elijah ora è più tranquillo, ma il suo sollievo dura poco.  
«Avevi promesso…» gli rimprovera il sognatore in tono ostile.  
Promesso cosa? Si chiede il suo amante. Sarebbe ben felice di ospitare Aurora… ma a debita distanza (il primo piano andrebbe benissimo). E soprattutto non negli stessi giorni in cui ospitano Klaus.  
Certo, tutto ciò potrebbe diventare complicato a Natale.  
Klaus ha un nuovo amore. Aurora è a Parigi con un biondo platinato e trasformato da poco. Ma è quasi sicuro che entrambe le coppie verranno a trovarli durante le feste.  
“Il trucco sta nel non farli incontrare” si ripete Elijah. «Quei due insieme sono imprevedibili. » aveva detto a Tristan tanti anni fa. Klaus e Aurora insieme “sono pericolosi”, pensava allora. E non ha cambiato idea.  
Le labbra contratte di Tristan si distendono in un sorriso bianco e rosa, tutto malizia e seduzione. «Merci, mon amour…» Il Tristan del sogno deve essere riuscito nell’improbabile impresa di invitare entrambi i congiunti negli stessi giorni e gode della propria vittoria. Un altro disarmante sorriso, con gli occhi chiusi, e un “I love you” (questa volta l'inglese) che fa vacillare ogni resistenza di Elijah.  
Lo bacia di slancio, con una passionalità che rischia quasi di svegliarlo. E concede una cosa che non concede mai: « _  
**Je t**  
_ ' _  
**aime mon amour**  
_ » Il francese. Non può permettergli di ridere del suo accento, come fa da sveglio.  
Nondimeno il Tristan sognante ride lo stesso. Spalanca gli occhi, lo sguardo sorpreso come se fosse di fronte alla ninfee blu.  
Poi torna a dormire.    
   
  


End file.
